


Tomco devilish match maker

by laurebolt



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sacrifice, marco fucks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurebolt/pseuds/laurebolt
Summary: Stars training gets interrupted by the worst thing that could have happened. Marco loses his dear friend and needs to find a way to cope with his loss and move on but can’t.Marco goes searching for a way to get her back but there’s a price to pay..





	1. Chapter 1

No ones pov  
Star and Marco were in Marco's back garden. Marco is sat watching Star practice her spell 'bunny rocket blast' since she hadn't quite got it yet. When Star almost finally had got it her and Marco was about to go back inside when they had a surprise. Ludo.. Star starts spitting out spells like stardust daisy devastation to warnicorn stampede. 

Marco's pov   
Stars putting so much effort into this fight and all I've done is running and hiding. Ludo aims a spell at star "Star look out!" I shout whilst ducking behind a table. *scream* "Star!?" I rushed to her side. It's too late she's already gone. "No it should've been me."

Marco's pov:   
"Star I'm so sorry" Ludo has escaped but I just want Star back right now more than anything. I can't do this any longer I have to find a way to bring her back. " I have to." 

~Time skip a few hours~  
Seriously I've been everywhere and still nothing. Wait there is one place I haven't been "the Underworld." It's quite warm down here whilst I was wandering down there lost in my thoughts until I had bumped into none other than Mrs Lucitor the 'Queen' of the Underworld.   
"What could be bothering such a young soul on a day like this this much?" She said as the stared down at me suspiciously.   
"You know of Star Butterfly yes? Well she 'was' my best friend until she.. until she got killed. I was wondering if there's any way you could bring her back? I'll do anything anything I swear!" I replied whilst choking on some of my words.   
" I suppose I could bring her back to you but there's a price. You have such a young and healthy looking soul and I would love to add it to my collection. I'll bring your friend back but I want your soul in return."   
Should I do it? It's for Star I guess.. it'll be okay. Right?  
"Okay I'll do it!" I replied basically shouting.  
The Queen then proceeded to remove my soul giving me Star in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's pov:   
It's been about 6 days since Star has been back but I still feel nothing. I've been trying to have to have fun with Star big nothing has been working I also haven't slept in the past 6 days either. I've only ate small meals since I have a lack of appetite. 

~time skip a few days~  
"It's because I have no soul" I accidentally said out loud.  
"Marco what do you mean you have no soul?"   
"Shit. Wait no I said that out loud too I give up"  
"We are going to get your soul back whether you want to or not!" Star shouted at me.  
Next thing I knew I was being dragged by star down to the Underworld. 

No ones pov:   
Star was determined to find the Queen to return Marco's soul she could believe he'd done such a stupid thing. "Found her!" Star dragged Marco over to Mrs Lucitor and demanded her to give Marco his soul back.   
"I'll give you your soul back. On one condition" she said with a slight pause in the middle.   
"Oh come on just give him his damn soul back"   
Marco could tell Star was about to attack the Queen so he stepped in.   
"Star maybe we should hear what she has to say"

Marco's pov:   
"You can have it back but you have to go on a date with my son" oh hell no there is no way I'm going on a date with stars ex boyfriend 'Tom Lucitor'   
The Queen held out her hand "do we have a deal?" I nodded and shook her hand it was all a blur what happened after that.

Marco's pov:  
Thankfully Toms mom booked the table for this place called the bounce lounge. Star says it was his favourite place to go with her so it's understandable why his mom booked it there.   
"Star pleaseeee I know you don't like this but I need your help" I was practically begging her at this point.   
"Fine but he better not hurt you or he'll have to answer to me too" star looked pissed at the situation. 

~three days later~

Well it's now or never I guess. Star chose an outfit for me black jeans and white t-shirt and some all black vans. I look okay but it's not something I would have chosen. It took about 2 hours for me to get ready because star wouldn't stop fussing over every detail.  
*doorbell* shit he's here I don't even remember the last time I saw him. Deep breaths Marco deep breaths it won't be as bad as you think. Turning the corner of the staircase I see him stood waiting for me.  
"Wait he's actually kinda hot" dammit I said that out loud didn't I.  
"What?" Tom muttered looking extremely flustered but what I had just said.   
"Nothing nothing I swear just forget it."


	3. Chapter 3

Marco's pov:  
We finally took our seats it was nicer than I expected to be honest. Tom looked so nervous more nervous than me he was a blushing mess. He looked cute trying to hide it. Wait did I actually just think that?   
"Have you been here before?" Tom awkwardly asked me.  
"No I've heard of it but I've never had the chance to actually go I guess." 

~time skip 3 hours~ 

No ones pov:  
Marco and Tom stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Both of the boys felt their faces heat up as they blushed. Before Marco could stop himself he kissed Tom.

Marco's pov:   
I did not just do that I said whilst running as far away as possible looking for a way home.   
"Star! Help me now!" I said whilst trying to explain everything.  
"Woah Marco calm down and explain a bit slower" 

~after a few minutes of explanation~ 

"So you kissed him?"   
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"He looked cute"  
"Marco that's not a reason"   
"Yes it is"   
"Look you're going to have to go and talk to him I know I don't really like Tom but I'm sure he'll understand"   
I listened to Star and head back to where I had left Tom. He's still sat there? Oh shit wait he's noticed me. He's smiling? No he's walking over here Marco calm down.   
"Marco it's okay"  
"It is?"  
"Yes we can forget about it if you want to but I actually kind of liked it?."  
Wait what he liked it?

Marco's pov:   
What am I supposed to reply with? I just stood there with my mouth wide open and blushing so hard I'm surprised I didn't pass out there and then.   
"I l-l-ik..." I was cut of by star putting her hand on my mouth and replying for me.  
"What Marco is trying to say is he liked it too since he was the one who kissed you after all"  
"Star! I could've said that myself"  
Tom just stared at me stunned. I went to go say something but before I could Tom was kissing me Star was just watching over the moon and me? Well I was taking advantage of this whole moment. I wrapped my arms around toms neck to deepen the kiss further and savoured the feel, the taste and the over all connection that was there in that moment. 

We pulled apart and just looked at each other.   
"Tom I.. I'm sorry I ever hated you."


	4. Chapter 4

Marcos pov:   
Is this why I acted like I hated him? Was it me just denying my feelings for him?..   
"Marco it's okay"   
Wait am I crying? Oh my god I'm crying that's why Tom seems so worried.  
"Thank goodness."   
We just stared at each other in disbelief that this had actually happened.   
We kissed goodbye since Tom had to go and well I just flopped into bed and was asleep I seconds. 

~When Tom got home~

Toms pov:   
"So, did the date go well?"   
What do I say do her? Do I tell her what actually happened or..  
"It went great actually wasn't as awkward or as bad as I thought it was going to be" the great part wasn't a lie but the awkward part was.   
"That's great tell me all about it tomorrow and go get some sleep you must be exhausted"   
I dragged myself up the stairs. Wow I really am tired but it was worth it in the end.   
"Why does my room have to be at the top?" I said way too loud because I had someone come and yell at me to shut up. Well sorry but I'm tired too atleast you don't have your room on the top floor.   
"HOW MANY GODDAMN STEPS ARE THERE?!" Oh no I just shouted that didn't I..  
"Will you shut up it's 2am for god sake!"   
"Sorry.."  
Wait is it really 2am? I'll check the time when I finally reach my room I guess.   
"There's still more?" I finally whispered. I finally reached the last flight of stairs and found my room. I have never been so happy to see my door before in my life it was just this big huge relief.    
"No way is it 4am?! I was walking up those stairs for over 2 fucking hours"   
I finally hopped into bed never fallen asleep so fast in my life I can say that. 

~next day~ 

Marcos pov: 

Was that a dream or real life? Please have been real I don't need to be let down again. I got out of bed to go ask star what happened last night.  
"Star? What happened last night?" 

~after the explanation~

"Wait so it wasn't a dream." It actually happened that actually happened I kissed Tom and Tom kissed me. The date didn't go horribly wrong like I thought it was going to infect the complete opposite. When am I going to see Tom again?   
"Marco! You have someone here to see you!"   
Oh no please no my parents cannot meet Tom yet. I walked downstairs anyways prepared to die of embarrassment. I turned the corner and there it was. What I had hoped wouldn't happen was happening. Tom was sat on the sofa talking to my parents.   
"Oh would you like to see baby photos? I'm sure they could be useful."   
"Mom stop what you're doing now! Please"   
"Oh Marco you're finally here this young gentleman Tom has come to see you"   
I wonder what he wants and I wonder what my parents said to him. Me and Tom walked upstairs to my room.  
"So. What did my parents say to you?"   
"They told me about how you were when you were a child. A bunch of embarrassing stuff which I will spare you and not tell you what those embarrassing things are. They were also going to show me your baby pictures until you stopped them."   
"Not as bad as I thought. Good."   
"Marco?"   
"Yes?"   
"What are we?" 

Marcos pov:   
How do I answer this? He just asked what we are. What do I even want us to be? Do I like him?   
"Well what do you want to be?"  
"Look Marco if you're not ready for a relationship that's fine just don't head into something you don't want."  
I think I do want this. Him.   
"No, Tom I.. I do want this."  
"Really?. You do!"  
"Yes. I really do"

No ones pov:   
Marco walked Tom to the door and said goodbye. Part of him wished Tom could stay but he had other things to do.

Toms pov:   
Wait me and Marco never actually clarified what we are. Are we boyfriends? I guess we are. Was that what he meant? He said he wanted this though...

~next day~

Marcos pov:   
Phone ringing*   
Unknown number?   
"Marco it's me Tom star gave me your number"   
"Oh okay that's fine I'll just have to save your number"  
"Yeah so I was wondering.. would you like to hang out? I know this small cafe where we could just go and sit?"  
"Um sure what time?"   
"Any time just text me when you're ready"  
"We could go now if you want? I've been awake for quite a few hours"  
"Okay I'll come get you now"  
Knock at the door*  
"Wow that was quick"  
Hangs up the phone*  
"Well I wasn't gonna leave you waiting"   
"Great so.. where is this cafe?"  
"Not far so we'll walk"  
"Okay"  
Is this a date? Did Tom ask me out on a date? Oh god what if it is im done for our last one ended terribly.   
"Marco.. are you okay?"   
"Huh? Yeah yeah don't worry"  
"Okay it's just. You were rambling on to yourself about something"  
"Oh."  
"Well anyways we're here"  
"Ohhh here I've always walked past here but never actually gone in"   
"It's amazing in there trust me I used to go all the time"


	5. Chapter 5

No ones pov:  
Both Marco and Tom walked into the cafe and took a seat. A kind waitress came and greeted them shortly after and took their orders. Tom had a chocolate milkshake with lots of whipped cream and Marco had a strawberry hot chocolate with marshmallows on Top. There was music playing in the background and you could smell all the delicious treats being made too. 

Marcos pov:   
'I saw you with that ribbon in your hair-' the song played.   
'Think that I began to stare, maybe I'll love you for a while' I didn't realise it but I started to sing along.   
' a stranger at a table in a place, and that really pretty face, I wonder what happens when you smile'  I carried on signing to myself.  
"I might never be your hero never been one to fight, that don't mean that I can't be your valentine" Tom joined in.  
" I won't be your saviour either couldn't even if I tried" I carried on.  
"But I think I could be someone you like" Tom sang smiling at me.  
"Someone you like" we both sang together.   
I reached out and grabbed toms hand and sang the next line.  
"Reading in a coffee shop we share hiding shy behind my hair, watching our movie in my mind"   
'I promise, promise not to fly away make the story of today' the song continued  
"cmon, give me a try" I looked at Tom and smiled.  
"I might never stop your sorrow fix you up good as new, but that don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine" Tom tightened his grip on my hands.   
"I might never say I'm sorry even if I done you wrong, but I think I could be someone you like" Tom continued.  
"Someone you like"  
Tom started to get up and gestured for me to get up to. He twirled me around as the instrumental part of the song continued to play. At this point the whole cafe was staring but all I could focus on was Tom. This was actually happening Tom is dancing with me in a cafe whilst we are on a date together.   
The lyrics continued again and we both sang together whilst still dancing holding hands.   
"I might never be your hero but I think I'd like to try, and the way you look at me is your reply"  
Tom spun me into his arms.  
"You've got a lot to learn about me maybe you you could start tonight, cause I think I could be someone you like" he let me go out of his arms and turned me to face him whilst still holding hands.  
"Someone you like" we finished as the song ended and just smiled at each other.  
"Awe you two are adorable. I remember when I used to go on dates like that with my husband" a women who was sat behind our table said.   
"Oh um thank you I guess?" Tom replied to her.   
We both sat back down and not long after our milkshakes came. I grabbed toms hand and just smiled at him.   
"I'm so lucky"


	6. Chapter 6

No ones pov:   
Both boys got home after their date? They still hadn't discussed if that's what that was. 

Marcos pov:   
What on earth was that? We danced! We freaking danced in a cafe in front of people!..  
Oh my god that actually happened. I have to tell star everything or I feel like I'll burst. 

~Time skip brought to you by all might ~

"So you danced and sung with him.. in front of the entire cafe?"   
"Yes star that is literally what I just said"  
"Oh wow that must've been embarrassing"  
She was right it was really embarrassing but I enjoyed it and the time I spent with him. Wow I really am falling hard for him I guess. 

—————————————————————————

Marcos pov:   
"Marco! Toms here to see you!"   
What it's the middle of the night what does he want?   
"Hi T- what happened to you" Tom was drenched in water is it raining? No it's not so how is he so wet?   
"I fell in a lake and didn't want to go home looking like this so thought I'd come here."   
"Fine come on then let's go get you a change of clothes since you can't sleep in that" wait where is he going to sleep? He's going to have to share a bed with me isn't he? Even if he didn't have to Star will definitely make it her mission to make sure he does.  
"So where do you want to sleep?" I asked him whilst holding the door open for him gesturing for him to go in my room.   
"Um I hadn't really thought about that.. I'll sleep on the floor I don't want to cause you any trouble it's fine." There was definitely a noticeable blush on his face now.   
"Oh well.... you could always share my bed with me? Only if you want of course." Oh no what if that scares him away?   
"Well okay if you insist.."


End file.
